OC OfferingAdoption Miss Kryptonite
by Obiwan1527
Summary: So I have this OC I came up for the Season 2, but I cannot come up with a good plot. So, I was wondering, if you any of you guys would like to write a story starring/featuring her. I have already wrote the first chapter of her origins, her background, and etc. CLOSED! Winner is XxBatgirl-RobinxX. Cannot wait 'til I can see her in your story, BR. Obiwan1527 (1/2/12)


**Young Justice OC Offering**

_Hey guys. If you're wondering what in the world this is about, let me explain._

_I am a fan of Young Justice and loved it ever since. As I watch, I started to think about an OC, like I always do when I watch something. The only problem, I have no good plots for this OC. I think this character would be a wonderful addition to the YJ team, but I got nothing. So, here is my offer. I am going to SHARE (read it) SHARE (or more like offer) my OC to one of you lovely writers. I'll explain her background info, and then I'll give you the beginning of how she got to the 2016 Team. I had this part in my head and I wanted to write it, but other than the beginning, I can't think of anything. After you read this, if you're interested, Review or PM me if you want to adopt this OC with me. We can share ideas and hopefully you can come up with a good story. I promise I will read it when it is created. But here's a warning…_

_I'm a rated K+ person because I don't like people cussing, any mention of s**, or the use of drugs/alcohol. Yes, I'm a very clean person. Sorry, guys._

_Couples I believe in  
1) Supermartian  
2) Spitfire  
3) Robtanna or Barbic (Dick and Barbra) (I'm not really picky on those two)  
4) I prefer Taldur (Kaldur and Tula) but Kalquel (Kaldur and Raquel) is alright too  
5) Wonderbeetle (Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl) You don't have to put these two in. I just think these two would make a glorious couple. _

_Alright! Enough with the Warnings. On with the background…actually. I'm going to write the beginning of the story, if you don't mind. Then I shall put the background info. You guys can't be too mean on the Reviews or PM's, okay?_

* * *

A loud annoying sound filled the room. It kept repeating; it only could stop if someone does something.

So, the sleepy 16 year old teenager pressed the button on her alarm clock so the annoying 'beeps' would stop. It read 5:30 AM. Only, the noise did not stop when she pressed the button. 'Ugh!' the girl thought. Sometimes, the alarm clock needs much more force to stop the beeping.

But forgetting about how much the strength she had, the girl slammed her fists on the button, which resulted the alarm to shatter. The girl sighed and slammed a pillow on to her head. 'Perfect.' She thought in an annoyed tone. That was the 5th alarm she broke this month. 'Now Dad defiantly won't buy me another one.'

The teenager sat up, stretched her body, and got up from her bed. But her bed felt like it was made out of stone. Sadly, that's what everyone's in town's bed felt like. Her town was one of the poorest towns in all of Rhode Island. Funny, the textbooks that she read at school told her that it wasn't like that. About 40 years ago, all of America was a perky and beautiful place. Everyone was happy and the environment breathed life. But that was just in the text book. If only if it were true now.

It wasn't just the beds. It was the whole town. Even the skies were poor. Never once in her whole life did the sun shine, or the skies turned happy blue. It was always grey and bleak. Her house was in the same shape. It was a two floor house, but the walls were made of stone, the roof was flat, the wooden floors creaked with every step you take, and the grass was never green. It was the same with her room. She had one single bed, one cover, one pillow, one dresser, and that stupid alarm clock. Her room was not special; no one in Happy Harbor had special rooms. They were all the same, because no one could pay for something that could add life into their homes.

Everyone in this town had only one job, to become servants under Blue Beetles reign. Some of the lucky people had other jobs, but that was only to become teachers to the kids, chefs to the servants during their lunch breaks (the food wasn't that tasty, honestly), and doctors to the sick/injured that got hurt on the job. Since the girl was in high school, her schedule was different to the adults. Get up; go to school, then go to work. There was no homework, but every high school student much preferred that over having to work in the mines for 9 hours.

Another thing the girl read; Blue Beetle was part of Young Justice, a group of superheroes that saved the world. But that was 40 years ago. Something bad happened to Blue Beetle, something very bad.

Seeing that she doesn't want to be late for school, the black haired teenager got dressed. The students didn't get to dress in casual clothes, they had to dress in clothes they wouldn't mind getting dirty or ripped holes in. Come to think of it, that's the only clothes the servants had. The girl went to her dresser and grabbed her clothes.

Now she was wearing a black turtle neck shirt, which had a brown leather jacket over it. She also wore blue jeans and black tennis shoes. She never did anything special to her shoulder-length raven hair, but when she's at work, she places it in a pony-tail. Since she was done and her stomach was growling, the girl quickly rushed downstairs.

She was expecting to greet her father, but she reached the end of the stairs was greeted by no one. Something on the island of the stone kitchen caught her eye, so she walked over to the metal island and picked it up. It was a yellow sticky note written in Sharpie.

_Dear Kryst'll,_

_I know I promised I would be here to spend some time with you today, but I got an urgent call. There's a robbery at the Metropolis bank. I am so sorry, Kryst'll. I'll try to make it up to you. _

There was more on the sticky note, but Kryst'll saw something that was underneath the sticky note. It was a newspaper, today's newspaper. On the cover was a picture of two robbers running away from a figure, which was standing on a building above them. The figure was wearing a Superman outfit (with the cape and everything) only this Superman didn't have the black curl Superman should usually have. His black haired bangs were spiked up. The title read "Superman Stops Robbery" and underneath had more text. "Ever since Superboy took role of 2050's Superman, crime has been under controlled. If only Superman could stop Blue Beetle."

Kryst'll rolled her eyes and looked at the remaining words on the sticky notes.

_I'll try to make it up to you. _

_P.S. Your Mom called from Atlantis. She said she has some news for you, important news. _

_Love, _

_Dad. _

So Kryst'll walked over to the telephone and pressed the button that read the messages. "You have 1 new message." The robotic voice said from the phone. Then, the message played.

"_Hi, Krystal. It's Mom. I was just wondering how you are doing at your Dad's. Hopefully this weekend, when you visit L'gann and me, we'll have some fun."_

"_Angelfish, I'm sure Krystal's got school, so how about telling her the news before I do." _

"_I'm sorry, honey." The voice told the other. "Anyways, Krystal, guess what? I'm pregnant. We visited the hospital and looks like it's going to be a boy. You're gonna have a baby brother soon. Isn't that exciting!? We can talk more when you get here on Friday. See you soon, Krystal." _

"End of new message. To erase this message, press…"

SMASH! The machine never got to finish since it was now only a few pieces of metal. Krystal looked at that broken machine with wide sky blue eyes and placed her peach covered hand on her mouth.

'No!' Krystal thought in her head.

Krystal was 4 years old when her parents got a divorce. When her parents went their separate ways, her uncle 'Clark' and her great uncle 'J'onn' came over and tried to calm her down. Krystal had more of her mother's sweet personality, but when she gets angry, she can be just like her father. So when that innocent 4 year old was told about it, Clark held the weeping girl in his strong arms while whispering 'Ssh, don't cry, Krys-El.' And J'onn would also whisper 'Everything is going to be alright'.

'No. He was wrong'. Everything is NOT alright. Her father barely spends time with her anymore. Ever since Clark Kent retired from being Superman, Conner's clone objective came in. He became the Superman when the original one was gone. About a year after the divorce, M'gann started to date L'gann again. Krystal heard that they use to date back in the 2000's, but some big fight happened, and M'gann went single. When they dated again, L'gann proposed and they were married.

Now, the worst thing is happening. M'gann and L'gann are having a baby! Krystal predicted that he would have his mother's looks, but also has his father's personality. Another L'gann. L'gann was nice to Krystal, but sometimes he could be a jerk around others, especially her father.

As silent tears slipped down her brown freckled cheeks, Krystal gasped at the sound of a loud honk noise. She ran to the window in front of the house and saw that a yellow bus has left. 'Great. I'm going to be late again.' She thought. Unless…

Krystal threw the door open with her amazing strength and ran after the bus. But her speed still couldn't catch up to the bus. So, she telekinetically levitated herself off the ground and flew after the bus. Now she was catching up.

The bus driver turned his head and gasped when he saw the girl flying to the door, tapping on it with her knuckles. The bus slowed down to a stop and the door opened. "Krystal, next time, don't be late." The bus driver told her in a stern voice. Krystal nodded and went to find a seat. "When we are late to school, the master will not be happy." He muttered to himself.

The seats were always crowded, but there was always that one middle seat, with one of her best friend always saving it for her.

"Hi Krystal!" The boy in the seat said with a smile, showing his two front fangs.

"Hey, Vireo." She answered back with a sad smile as she took her seat.

"You seem down today." He said, his smile disappearing, with his indigo eyes softening. The teenage boy was about Krystal's age. He had short green hair that was spiked up. You'd think there was something wrong with the boy since he had very pale skin, but there was nothing wrong with him; he was born like that. He wore a black leather jacket, a white long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt around his waist, and grey tennis shoes. On his pale hands were black fingerless gloves.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Gee. I wonder how you guessed that, Mr. I can read people's emotions." She said with sarcasm and a fake smile. "My fault for being empathy?" He asked with his arms behind his back. The raven haired teenager playfully punched him at the arm, trying hard not to use her super strength.

"But since I am sensing some negativity around you, what's up?" He asked.

Krystal sighed and told him the story. About how she woke up and her dad wasn't there. Then about the phone call.

"Oh, Krys. I'm sorry. I know how much…" Vireo started to say, but Krystal stopped him with her hand. "It's alright. Let's just forget about it."

Vireo wanted to talk about it, but wanting the negativity to go away from her, he nodded.

"Where's Bart? He's never late to the bus." She asked, wanting to change the subject. "I should know, since he complains to me when I'm late."

The green haired boy shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know. I didn't see him get on the bus." Their speedster was never late to the bus, or school.

"Well, that certainly crashes the mode." Krystal said with disappointment. "Did you ask the neighborhood's guard dog?" She asked, showing a playful smiling since she was teasing him about his powers again.

Vireo glared at her. "No." He said quickly. Krystal crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look, which made him sigh. "Yes. He didn't see Bart."

"So much for Empath Man." Krystal sighed. "Son of Beast Boy; the animal shape-shifter and Raven; the dark empathy."

"I couldn't have been born with my dad's powers, like turning into a hunting dog to find Bart." Viero said with his head hung low.

"You sort of have your dad's power. I mean, you can do that… Animal Light thing, right?" Krystal asked.

"Animal Projection." He corrected her, then deciding to demonstrate for her, again. Raising a pale hand, it glowed a violet sparkly glow. Soon, a green object appeared in his hand, which was a small rabbit. The rabbit hopped from his hand and into Krystal's lap. "Still don't know how you can do that, Empath. That's pretty crash." She said as she stroked the bunny's head.

"And what about you, Miss Kryptonite?" He asked with a playful smile. "Couldn't use your X-Ray vision to search his house?"

"For the last time, Viero, I don't have X-Ray vision. My dad doesn't even have it. Is that so hard to remember." Krystal asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Their conversation was interrupted when the bus stopped. Vireo turned to his creation and summoned it back. The rabbit hopped back to his hand and he closed it, the projection disappearing when he opened his hand.

The students filed out of the bus and the yellow bus left. They all walked up to the depressing grey stone building and prepared themselves for another boring day at school.

* * *

It was 3rd period now. School had 6 periods total in the day, plus lunch time; but that only lasts for 20 minutes. Krystal and Vireo were in their most hateful class; biology. About half of the class hated it because it was too hard, but Krystal was one of those smart students. Thanks to her father's encyclopedic knowledge from his days in Cadmus, she was top in her class.

"Today class, we shall learn to…" Ms. Moodria, the teacher of began to say, but was interrupted by the school announcement speaker.

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident at the Happy Harbor mines. There shall be an early dismissal today so we may help the miners and their work. Please evacuate the school and head to the buses."

All the students quickly got up from their seats and made their ways to the bus. As they drove, they all started to pray for those miners to be okay. Then, they prayed for themselves that Blue Beetle wouldn't be in that area.

* * *

The mines at Happy Harbor were in dust and ashes. The entrance to it was destroyed in rubbles. When the bus arrived, all the students arrived and headed to the entrance. Ambulances were also in front of it and doctors ran inside, gurneys trailing behind them. After a few minutes, they came back out and ran the gurneys (which had dark covered miners on them; unconscious) back into the ambulances.

The students were placed in a large circle to wait for further instructions. Krystal looked around the mines and still couldn't find her missing best friend. "Still no sign of Bart." She whispered to Viero.

"Wait. There's Nathanial." Viero pointed out, tilting his head to the right. Indeed, Nathaniel was there. He was talking to a doctor in his orange prison suit. A few feet behind him, a police officer from Belle Reve was standing there, watching him. "Maybe he knows where Bart is."

"Students!" Someone shouted out.

The students turned and saw two female wardens walking towards them. They looked like twins since they both had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. The first warden's hair was down to her waist and she had a perfect fit body. The other warden was slightly-over weight and she had ear-length black hair. They both wore Belle Reve staff uniforms on and a black hitting stick on their belts.

"My name is Damita Waller, your warden for today." The warden with the long black hair said with a serious look.

"And my name is Coretta Waller, her assistant." The short haired warden said.

"Today, one of the miners accidently set off a bomb that looked like was planted about 40 years ago. How that bomb was set off is unknown, since we cannot find the man or woman who set it off. The bomb exploded and the whole mine was collapsed, trapping the miners inside. We managed to get some of them out, but there are those still inside." Warden Damita explained. Warden Coretta turned to Krystal and Viero.

"Do you two have powers?" She asked. The two teens nodded in answer. "Then give me your names." She ordered.

"My name is Empath Man."

"And I'm Miss Kryptonite."

Since they were working in the mines, everyone was given a code name. This was so Blue Beetle hopefully could not find out about them. The normal humans were given numbers for code name, while the meta-humans were given superhero names, just in case they're in trouble.

"I want you two to go to the entrance of the cave, try to open it, and save the rest of the miners that are in there." Warden Damita ordered them. The two teens nodded again and made their way to the entrance, Viero running and Krystal flying there.

"I've got a plan." Empath Man said when they arrived there. "I'll summon a strong animal to hold up the entrance, while you fly in there and save the minders."

"Good plan." Miss Kryptonite said.

Empath turned his attention to the entrance, closed his eyes, and placed his hands in front of him. The violet sparkly glow outlined his hands and after a moment, something appeared in front of them. The green creature was larger than them and had a long trunk. It soon faded into a green elephant. The elephant turned to his creator.

"_There are miners stuck in that cave. I need you to lift up the rubble so my friend here can save them. Please."_ Empath Man asked the elephant with his mind, his two index fingers at his temples.

The elephant nodded in agreement and used his large green trunk to lift the heavy rubble. He succeeded, but it looked like he couldn't hold on to it for long.

"Go!" Empath Man said loudly to his best friend. Miss Kryptonite nodded and flew (at amazing speed) into the cave.

* * *

(A/N: You can decide if you want to be descriptive with the rescue of the miners. For now, time wise, I skipped it.)

* * *

Miss Kryptonite and Empath Man returned to the area of people, with the miners on the back what seems to be on a large green pterodactyl. The other halves were being carried on the shoulders of Miss Kryptonite, who wasn't having any trouble. They found the ambulances and placed down the injured men and women. Empath Man turned to the pterodactyl and summoned it back into his pale hand.

The Weller twins ran up to the two meta-teens. "We sent the other meta-students to see if they could pick up the work at the mines, once their repaired." Warden Damita explained.

"Thank you for helping us. In about 30 minutes, we will need more help from you two. For now, take some rest." Warden Coretta said, her frown almost turning into a smile. The twin wardens then headed to the ambulances to speak with the doctors.

"Viero. Krystal."

Viero and Krystal looked around them confusingly, wondering who was calling out to them. Soon, they turned to see Nathaniel, who was hiding behind a rock. Looking around to make sure no one was watching they ran to the rock.

"I need your two's help." Nathaniel whispers.

"What do you need help with?" Krystal asked within a whisper.

"Please. We must speak somewhere more private." He said, looking around to make sure none of his officers were looking for him.

Viero nodded and summoned a green rabbit.

"_Could you please dig us a hole big enough to fit all 3 of us?" _Viero asked the rabbit telepathically. The rabbit nodded and started to dig. The 3 humans looked down the hole and could hear digging noises from the bottom, which meant the rabbit, was still digging.

"Ladies, first." Viero said with a smile. Krystal rolled her eyes and hopped into the hole.

"All clear. Clear yet muddy." Krystal said from the bottom of the whole, her whispering voice echoing. Nathaniel jumped in, then Viero.

* * *

On the beach ground of the old Mount Justice, a bug bump of sand started to form. Soon, a green rabbit popped out. Soon, Krystal climbed out, then Nathaniel, then Viero. Viero summoned the green rabbit back into his hand and turned his attention to Nathaniel, who was standing in front of them.

"I bet your both wondering where Bart Allen is." He said with a frown.

"Yeah. He's been gone for like a week. Where is he?" Krystal asked with her hands on her hips.

"5 week ago, Bart and I found out about a few terrible events that will lead to this apocalyptic time zone. One of them is the death of Barry Allen; a.k.a. The Flash. Sadly, this event was caused by me." Nathaniel explained sadly. "So, Bart and I began to work on a time machine that would take Bart back in time, 40 years ago, to stop the death of the Flash. I sent him there about a week ago, and he did indeed succeeded, because my scars and everything that showed my incarceration disappeared. But were still living in a nightmare."

Krystal's eyes widened in shock. If the Flash's death wasn't the cause, then what was?

"What are you going to do now?" Viero asked him.

"I need someone else to go back in time to help Bart. Don't get me wrong, the boy is perfect for the job, but I feel he can't do this alone." Nathaniel said. "I need one of you two to go back to the past and help him."

A light bulb went off in Krystal's head. If she would go back in time, she can see her parents. But more importantly, see them together. Not 'together', together. But not ignoring each other, or leaving the room when that person enters. She could bring them back together. And, she will be helping out the future. She won't just focus on her parents, but she'll also get to see Bart again, since he's been missing.

'This is my chance.' Krystal thought to herself with a smile.

"I'll go." Krystal said, her smile disappearing into a serious frown.

"Are you sure?" Nathaniel asked. Krystal nodded.

"Wait a minute, Nathaniel." Viero interrupted. "I thought you sent Bart in the time machine. That's in the past."

Nathaniel reached into his orange pocket and brought out a golden ring. "I made this before Bart took off. Just in case the machine didn't work. The ring will take you 40 years into the past, about 2 weeks since Bart's arrival there. But I must warn you…"

Nathaniel took Krystal hands into his so he knew she was paying attention. "You must not reveal too much information about your origin. It could damage the whole time zone. With that, we'll all feel the mode." He explained to her.

'Well, that ruins plans with Mom and Dad's get back together plan' Krystal thought to herself, but she nodded her head, knowing the future is more important. He let go of her hands and she turned to Viero.

"Hold on a second." Krystal said. She backed up from the two and lifted her hands. Soon, she used her Martian shape-shifting powers to change her outfit. Now, she was wearing a black top with a lime green Superman 'S' on the front. She also had a black skirt, black army boots with lime green shoelaces, black gloves, and a lime green head band on the top of her head. She turned to Viero and he laughed.

"Now you really look like Miss Kryptonite." He said with a smile, fangs showing. Krystal smiled, but she frowned since she needed to find a way to say why she was gone. However, Viero, sensing her disappointment with his powers, interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I'll make something up while you're gone. Trust me; my dad was a good liar." Viero joked, only he half smiled, since he was thinking that he would never see her again.

Krystal sadly smile and wrapped her arms around him. Viero quickly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "You better come home, Krys; apocalyptic or non-apocalyptic. You hear me?" He asked in a whisper, to which Krystal nodded.

They released each other and Krystal turned to Nathaniel. He handed her the golden ring and she placed it on her index finger.

Suddenly, Krystal's body outlined in a powerful bright light. Her body soon started to dissolve into the light and fade away. But before she did, she gave Viero and Nathaniel thumbs up. Then, she was gone.

* * *

_So… do you like her? Could you guys please help me make her into a fabulous YJ member? Anyways, here is her background info:_

_Name:__ Kryst'll Kent  
__Nicknames:__ 1. Krystal  
2. Krys-El (Kryptonian Name)  
3. Krys  
4. Superboy Jr.  
5. Miss Martian Jr. _

_YJ Name:__ Miss Kryptonite  
__Age:__ (2056) 16 years  
__Species:__ Half Kryptonian/ Half Martian  
__Eyes: __Sky blue  
__Skin: __White  
__Hair:__ Black  
__Relatives: __Superboy/Conner Kent (Father)  
Miss Martian/Megan Morse (Mother)  
Superman/Clark Kent (Uncle)  
Martian Manhunter/John Jones (Great Uncle)  
Lex Luthor (Biological Grandfather)  
Lagoon Boy/L'gann (Step-Father)  
Unborn Step-Brother_

_Love Life:__ You guys can choose. If you need ideas, I've thought of Robin (Tim Drake), Empath Man (Viero), or at least have Beast Boy have a small crush on her. She can be single as well. _

_Powers/Abilities:__ 1. Kryptonian Strength  
2. Invulnerability  
3. Levitation  
4. Martian Shape-Shifting (Only females)  
5. __Encyclopedic knowledge _

_Weakness:__ 1. Kryptonite  
2. Fire  
(She is not that affected like her parents, since she is only half of her parent's species, but she can get a little dizzy/tired by them.)_

_I shall leave this story open until New Years Eve, 12/31/12. If you're interested in this OC, Review your thoughts or PM me.  
Avoir, mes amies (Good-bye, my friends)_


End file.
